Project 0
by Kristina Mustang
Summary: Team Blight has just completed the final stage of a new project, humanoid creatures with Pokemon DNA called Cybers. Xena is one such project, or rather is the project. Surviving in Unova, while systematically killing off members of Team Plasma, isn't an easy job, especially once she begins to develop emotions, making Team Blight's perfect warrior, defective.


November 15, 35 days remaining

 _For the past several months we have opened the selected pods and one by one decided whether or not they were fit enough to carry out our orders. It doesn't matter if they do it or not because the only one we must make work has yet to emerge. She's been incubating for 160 days, only 35 remain before she is ready to awaken. We with Team Blite have hope for Venin's experiments._

December 3, 17 days remaining

 _As she enters the final stages of her development the features of her Pokemon DNA became more and more apparent. The boss doesn't think we should terminate her just yet, with all the others, the furthest it ever got was an alteration of their skin and hair. This one is different, ears adorn the top of her head, and we suspect a tail has started forming._

December 19, 1 day remaining

 _Our leader has dubbed his experiments Project 0, and named his perfection Xena. She begins her assignments as soon as she passes protocol, and we have confirmed her Mightyena attributes won't affect how well she can perform her duties._

December 20, 0 days remaining

 _She was cleared almost instantly if anything her inhumane parts help not hinder her abilities. She has been training for less than an hour and already it's apparent she surpasses her siblings. Venin has already chosen a region for her to take and so she'll be sent out among the next trio of Cybers._

The sun was not even up when it happened, many knew the day would come when their siblings would leave however what they didn't know was that it marked the end for them as well. By the time the sun finally rose only three Cybers remained. Each bathed in blood from the ones who had come before them. At exactly 7:05 a door opened to a large training yard to reveal a man, the one they called "Father." He walked across the blood stained floor to his final children and spoke, "You have done well, and each succeeded in your assignments. Now, it is time for you start in the world, and do as you must, in the name of Team Blight. In the name of your father." The Cybers all bowed their heads in respect, as his prize spoke for them, "We won't let you down, father."

"I certainly hope not, now go, it's time you left to spread the poison that is Team Blight." All three life forms filed out of the room with guards before and after them. Before the Cybers stood a large cargo plane that would serve as their transport between regions. The experiment names of each was called out as they walked onto the plane, "JM-2," The first girl stepped forward, she was pale and smaller than the others but just as strong, her hair was gradient from green to orange at her tips, and she wore all black with a small music note pendant around her neck. "ZD-01," The only boy to survive, his tan skin had black stripes all down his arms and circling his face, he had the highest muscle mass and wore torn gray sweats and a baggy sweatshirt that had it arms ripped off. "M-00," The final girl, she held her head high and approached the massive vehicle. Her hair was long and it reached the small of her back, it was black with gray nearing her bangs. The eyes she had were strange, to say the least, unlike the younger girl's green eyes, or her brother's brown eyes, where they should have been white it was a golden color adorned with red and slits for pupils. Her outfit was gray and bland for the most part, a long sleeved vest she kept partly open and a short skirt with black trim along with fingerless gloves.

The man who called out the names motioned to close the cargo bay, once it was apparent they were in the air, the conversations began. It started with the small girl, "Father calls me Clarity, what did he call you two?" Her voice was soft and gentle, quite the opposite from what she really was. The man responded, "Daerc, is the name I was given," He spoke gruffly, and his voice sounded as rough as sandpaper felt. They looked to the final woman who spoke with no emotion in her voice nor any hint of feelings, "Xena…" Clarity opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by her older sister, "Look I'm not here to make friends, so don't talk to me, at me, or anything else."

"It seems the rumors about Father's favorite child were accurate, don't you agree Daerc?"

He nodded, "She is rather cold. Surprises me she's not an ice type."

"It is a little shocking, but remember she has the blood of a Dark type in her veins."

She glared at the child like Cyber, "I suppose you think you're blood's better?" She snickered, "As a matter of fact, yes. Fairy, Psychic, and Fighting three types to your one."

"Having that many types just emphasizes how weak your first mark was in regards to the others of her generation. It's surprising father even took the time to remake you."

Daerc glanced down at the girl to his side, "She has a point short stuff."

"Shut up, at least we came out properly, look at her, she can't pass for human. How's she supposed to survive, let alone complete her mission."

"You may not have realized, but I was designed like this for a reason. I'm stronger, smarter, faster, my senses are far more adept than either of yours. These people we're after, don't stand a chance. Also try not to forget, who has a partner, and who's being sent by herself." Again Daerc looked down at the bratty girl beside him, "Don't. Say. Anything." He shut his mouth and addressed his attention to Xena, "Your points are valid, though I must ask, why were you designed differently than the rest of us?" She shrugged, "Perhaps it was a test, though I was the first, so maybe what we should say is, why were the rest of you designed differently than me?"

"You weren't the first, everyone knows it was the one named Sera."

"Perhaps Sera was born first, but I was created before any of you. My incubation took the longest, but I was the original Cyber."

"So you're Zero?"

"Indeed."

Clarity sighed, "If you believe that you're denser than I thought Daerc. Pod Zero was destroyed alongside all the other unhatched Cybers when the time came."

"And what time was that?"

"The first purge, same place Sera met her demise. Zero never hatched so Cybers went after it to prevent even more competition."

"It's obvious you aren't aware exactly how well guarded Project 0 was. Try and recall, how many Cybers actually came back from their attacks?"

Both of the others stayed silent for a moment, "Why was it so well guarded?" Xena shrugged and spoke, "Perhaps because, as you stated, I am Father's favorite."

They could tell the plane had landed by the fact they were jolted up momentarily, "Deployment time, try not to damage Father's reputation little brat." Xena glanced at the man once more, "Keep her in check you brute." He nodded, and the door opened signaling them to stand.

A woman stood at the base of the ramp and called to them, "ZD-01, also known as Daerc, codenamed Roaming Thunder. JM-2 also known as Clarity, codenamed Dark Song. Your destination was changed mid-flight, you shall both be deployed in the Hoenn region, rather than the Sinnoh region, your orders remain the same." Two men approached the duo with a locked case as she continued speaking, "These collars will allow us to track your location and your progress, should you leave the region, fail to complete an assignment, or you're deemed defective, they can be remotely triggered to administer the same blight we shall affect the world with." The metal collars were placed around the necks of all three Cybers and locked in place. "Although you're not being sent to Hoenn, M-00, we need you to be aware of the situation as well."

Xena nodded in understanding and watched as her siblings left to their base before the large door closed once more. She continued sitting in silence alone in the darkened bay until finally, they landed.

It was the same process as it was for Clarity and Daerc, the ramp extended and the woman stood at the bottom waiting for her final delivery to be finished. The younger woman slowly made her way down the ramp, "Xena, follow me, we have to hand you off to the professor." Xena nodded, her ears fell relaxed as they walked across the runway to an air hanger. The large metal door was pushed open to reveal a man standing by a car, he was an older man, his hair was a graying brown and cowlicks, severe. He appeared to not have slept in a few days as dark circles were under his eyes. "Cedric Juniper, I presume?" He nodded, "I've done as you asked, now where's Aurea?" The woman motioned to a man who opened the door of another car and out stepped another young woman, her hair light brown tied into a bun she wore a plain white tank top and a green pencil skirt. This woman quickly made her way over to the older man, "Aurea are you alright?" She nodded, "I'm fine…"

"Now this is M-00, also known as Xena, codenamed Project Zero. She will be in your custody until further notice. If any harm comes to her, expect a visit from Venin himself, until then. She is free to do as she likes, or rather as we tell her, and you will be on a need to know basis." The unnamed woman turned to the Cyber, "If you don't receive any new orders lay low and wait for us to contact you."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Good," Leaving it at that the members of the underground Team Blight either drove away or climbed the stairs to onto the plane, which took off moments later.

Unsure how to deal with current the situation, Cedric looked to his daughter apologetically, "I didn't want you caught up in this, I'm sorry." She only smiled, "It's alright dad, let's just get home. We'll talk about it later." He nodded and opened the passenger side door for her before walking over to the strange girl, "So what are you exactly?"

"Father calls me perfection. I am his Cyber."

"Okay let me rephrase the question, what is a Cyber, and why did you come after my daughter?"

"We are artificially crafted humanoids, designed for the sole purpose of carrying out Father's instructions. As for taking your child, I'm not aware of any such situation."

"Right, well whatever you are, I'm now responsible for your safety, so get in the car." She nodded and opened the car door taking a seat in the back behind the driver. "I don't know how things like this happen to us…."


End file.
